2013 Night Class
by Yuwang
Summary: Welcome to Cross Academy! -ONLY ONE MORE OC-
1. OC Submission Form

**2013 Night Class**

_Hello! This is my second attempt at a Vampire Knight OC Academy. I'll try not to fail this time~ SUBMISSIONS NEEDED~ This will be an action/romance/humour/drama genre and is set when Yuuki was still human._

* * *

_**Cross Academy School Rules:**_

_Prefects are the only ones allowed to walk outside the Night Class Dormitory Grounds._

_Night Class Vampires are not allowed to drink human blood._

_Night Class Vampires are not allowed to wander around the campus from 6:30 am to 6:30 pm._

_All students must have Chairman Cross's permission to leave the School._

_Dormitory Presidents and Prefects are responsible for the well-being and safety of the school. _

_Dormitory Presidents are allowed to have their own rooms._

_All students are required to stay in school grounds during free period._

* * *

_CURRENTLY ACCEPTING OC'S_

_Six more Purebloods only!_

_Unlimited Aristocrats!_

* * *

_**Sample, Please fill this out!**_

**Vampire Knight Original Character Information (**_**username here**_**)**

Name of OC's (Maximum Two): Bob Johnson.

Name (Last, First): Johnson Bob

Race (Human, Vampire): Vampire

Ranking (Level E, Aristocrat, Pureblood): Level E

Age(Appearance, Real): 16, 1400

Gender: Female

Birthday: 13/2

Occupation: Model

Appearance: Short blond hair etc etc etc.

Personality Traits: Flirts with girls. No one ever flirts back. Friendly, scary, looks like a pie.

Relatives: Parents and stuff.

Canon Relations (Yuuki, Zero etc.): Zero Kiriyu (His homie).

Relationship with other OC's (First and Last name) and (Relationship): uHM

Likes: Pie

Dislikes: Spiders

Strengths: Three legs

Weaknesses: Marshmallows

Power: Water

Favourite Quote: _"UHM"_-all the time.

Background: He's a mysterious man who shouldn't even be allowed in the school.

PLEASE FILL THIS OUT

I, (username here) agree to let Yuwang torture my OC (oc name here).

I, (username here) agree/disagree (delete one) to let Yuwang kill my OC (oc name here)

I, (username here) agree/disagree (delete one) to let Yuwang make my OC (oc name here) fall in love with someone else's OC.

Additional Notes: (YOU CAN WRITE STUFF HERE)

* * *

THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW:

ALL ORIGINAL VAMPIRE KNIGHT CHARACTERS WILL STILL BE THERE. (SARA SHIRABUKI AND MARIA KURENAI WILL NOT BE THERE)

ONLY SIX MORE PUREBLOODS ALLOWED. EIGHT IN TOTAL.

* * *

**Vampire Knight Original Character Information (Yuwang)**

Aoi and Akane Kurosawa

Name (Last, First): Kurosawa Aoi

Race (Human, Vampire): Vampire

Ranking (Level E, Aristocrat, Pureblood): Pureblood

Age(Appearance, Real): 14, 17

Gender: Male

Birthday: 20/4

Occupation: Unknown

Appearance: Dark red hair, long at the front and short at the back. Gold eyes. 156 cm. Peachy coloured skin. That shota who makes you feel uncomfortable but is actually legal.

Personality Traits: Yandere. Grins like a maniac when slaughtering his enemies. Very playful but protective over his family. Loves humans but hates vampire slayers. Fond of playing with long hair. Gives nicknames to people he likes. He's a picky eater. Actually cares for people. Incredibly unstable. Tends to swear when angry/excited.

Relatives: Twin (Kurosawa Akane), Unnamed Parents, Unnamed cousins, Unnamed three older brothers, Unnamed five older sisters, Other relatives (It's a large family)

Canon Relations (Yuuki, Zero etc.): Kuran Kaname (Beloved senpai~~), Kuran Yuuki (Plaything), Aido Hanabusa (Rival),

Relationship with other OC's (First and Last name) and (Relationship): Kurosawa Akane-Twin

Likes: Messing with Akane, junk food, sweets and candy, small animals, Kaname-senpai, his servants, butcher knives, spinach, mitarashi dango, Cross Yuki, blood, Harry Potter series.

Dislikes: People hurting his family, Kiriyuu Zero, vampire slayers in general, savoury food, horses

Strengths: Strong legs and large amount of stamina, good at maths and history, above average sword skills

Weaknesses: English, compliments, Kurosawa Akane, water (can't swim either)

Power: Typical pureblood power, uses a butcher knife.

Favourite Quote: "_I'll spoon your eyeballs out, you little fucker!" _–when fired up.

Background: Aoi and Akane were born into a strict Pureblood family. They were often outshined by their older siblings so decided to enrol in Cross Academy. Despite his innocent appearance, Aoi is *coughabloodthirstybastardcough* a unique individual. He likes to ruthlessly butcher his enemies after battle. Despite being a Pureblood he will not hesitate to get his hands dirty. He often writes letters to Kaname-senpai, to this day the content of those letters have not been revealed. The Kurosawa family lives in a very cold area so the twins prefer to wear heavy clothing and will often be seen with a scarf or gloves.

Name (Last, First): Kurosawa Akane

Race (Human, Vampire): Vampire

Ranking (Level E, Aristocrat, Pureblood): Pureblood

Age(Appearance, Real): 14, 17

Gender: Female

Birthday: 20/4

Occupation: Unknown

Appearance: Long dark red hair. Gold eyes. Light, peachy skin. 152 cm. Looks as young as her twin.

Personality Traits: Tsundere, can become cold if the situation calls for it, seems very regal, a little spoilt, clingy, often feels the need to be protected, stutters when under pressure/angry/sad, sweet towards Kurosawa Aoi.

Relatives: Twin (Kurosawa Aoi), Unnamed Parents, Unnamed cousins, Unnamed three older brothers, Unnamed five older sisters, Other relatives (It's a large family)

Canon Relations (Yuuki, Zero etc.): Ruka-dono (beloved senpai), Rima-dono (beloved senpai).

Relationship with other OC's (First and Last name) and (Relationship): Kurosawa Akane-Twin

Likes: Aoi-nii, savoury food, Ruka-dono, Rima-dono, blood, puppies, English, playing Otome games on her PSP, the colour red, violence, J-Rock, cute clothes, humans

Dislikes: Blood tablets, the Council, humans, Headmaster Cross, cats, bloodlust, J-Pop and K-Pop,

Strengths: Swimming, English, flower arranging, fencing,

Weaknesses: Cooking (she can only cook instant noodles), housework, gets sick a lot.

Power: Typical pureblood power (not very good at it).

Favourite Quote: _"St-stay away from Aoi-nii!"_-to any girl that seems too close.

Background: Aoi and Akane were born into a strict Pureblood family. They were often outshined by their older siblings so decided to enrol in Cross Academy. Akane has always admired her brother ever since they were young. He remains oblivious. She has a slight inferiority complex. She once helped made an otome game featuring the vampires from Cross Academy. At her fifth birthday party, Kuran Yuuki got her a box of chocolates. Unfortunately she found out she was allergic to said chocolates. To this day she has a grudge against the Kuran Princess.


	2. Original Character Files

**ll Cross Academy 2013 Night Class Character Files ll**

_**Additional Notes:**_

_**Current Vampire Count: 14 Vampires, 9 Purebloods, 5 Aristocrats, 8 Females, 6 Males,**_

_If you would like to add additional information please send me a PM. _

_To submit an OC, post a review or send me a PM._

_No more Purebloods allowed._

_Unlimited Aristocrats._

_**Only accepting 1 more OC. Final Total= 15 vampires. (Males please!)**_

_This page will be updated when more OC's are submitted._

_Please submit more male OC's. We're lacking in that department. _

_Making a canon character fall in love with your OC is not guaranteed, nor is it advised. (Gomen /;;)_

_If you would like your OC to have relations to someone else's OC, please notify/ask them before submitting your OC form._

_Once your OC has been submitted, you will have no control over what happens to them (depending on whether you chose 'agree/disagree'). You can however post suggestions. They will be much appreciated ^~^ _

_OC'S are listed in the order they are submitted and read by me. (Reviews first, PMs second)_

_Have fun!_

**Vampire Knight Original Character Information **_**asuna miyamoto**_

**Name of OC's**: Yui Kanowa, Yuuki Kanowa

**Name**: Kanowa Yui

**Race** _(Human, Vampire)_: Vampire

**Ranking** _(Level E, Aristocrat, Pureblood)_: Pureblood

**Age** _(Appearance, Real)_: 14,15

**Gender**: Female

**Birthday**: 16/8

**Occupation**: Model

**Appearance: **Long straight light brown hair, blue eyes, 158 cm, light skin tone.

**Personality Traits: **Tsundere, Love play with her hair, very quiet, when she get mad is very Hysterical, loves humans and _vampires_, she like to protect humans for level E and her twin.

**Relatives: **Twin (Yuuki Kanowa), Mother (Mine Kanowa), Father (Ichigo Kanowa), unnamed brother.

**Canon Relations** _(Yuuki, Zero etc.)_: Takuma Ichijo (He saved her life), Yuuki Kuran (friends).

**Relationship with other OC's** _(First and Last name)_ **and** _(Relationship):_ Yuuki Kanowa her twin.

**Likes:** Red Apples, J-Pop, country music, watermelon, Junk Food, purple colour, play chess, iPhone, messing with Yuuki.

**Dislikes:** Spiders, red colour, carrots, stay away from her phone and housework.

**Strengths:** English and Korean, tennis and Cooking.

**Weaknesses:** Anything related to Apples.

**Power:** Typical pureblood powers, uses a sword.

**Favourite Quote:** _"I don't know."_-only when she wants to get out of a problem.

**Background:** The Kanowa family is very strict and kind family, Yui and Yuuki after her brother get missing, are enrolled in Cross Academy to get safe at the Academy because before to go the Academy Yui suffer and accident and Takuma save her.

**Name** _(Last, First):_ Kanowa Yuuki

**Race** _(Human, Vampire):_ Vampire

**Ranking** _(Level E, Aristocrat, Pureblood):_ Pureblood

**Age** _(Appearance, Real):_ 14, 15

**Gender:** Female

**Birthday:** 16/8

**Occupation:** Model

**Appearance:** Long straight light brown hair. Blue eyes. Light skin tone 154cm. Looks as young as her twin.

**Personality Traits:** friendly can become cold if someone are trying to ask to go on a Date or she is single.

**Relatives**: Twin (Yui Kanowa), Mother (Mine Kanowa), Father (Ichigo Kanowa), unnamed brother.

**Canon Relations** _(Yuuki, Zero etc.):_ Kaname-sama (Friends), Rima-chan (Friends).

**Relationship with other OC's** _(First and Last name)_ **and **_(Relationship):_ Yui Kanowa her twin, Haruka Di Laurents (fiancé)

**Likes:** Yui-nee, savoury food, Kaname-sama, Rima-chan, blood, puppies, English, iPhone, the colour pink, J-Pop, English bands, Little mix, The Rolling Stones, cute clothes, humans, rain and the winter

**Dislikes:** Blood tablets, Headmaster Cross, cats, bloodlust and the summer

**Strengths:** Golf, English, cooking, horse riding.

**Weaknesses:** chocolate and carrots, housework.

**Power:** Typical pureblood power, uses a sword.

**Favourite Quote:** _"I tell you more than thousands times, I never go with you in a date."_-to every boy to try to ask to go on a date.

**Background:** The Kanowa family is very strict and kind family, Yui and Yuuki after her brother get missing, are enrolled in Cross Academy to get safe at the Academy because before to go the Academy Yui suffer and accident and Takuma save her.

**Vampire Knight Original Character Information **_**Yuwang**_

**Name of OC's**: Aoi and Akane Kurosawa

**Name** _(Last, First)_: Kurosawa Aoi

**Race** _(Human, Vampire)_: Vampire

**Ranking** _(Level E, Aristocrat, Pureblood)_: Pureblood

**Age **_(Appearance, Real)_: 14, 17

**Gender:** Male

**Birthday:** 20/4

**Occupation:** Unknown

**Appearance:** Dark red hair, long at the front and short at the back. Braid on the left side of his head. Gold eyes. 156 cm. Peachy coloured skin. That shota who makes you feel uncomfortable but is actually legal.

**Personality Traits:** Yandere. Grins like a maniac when slaughtering his enemies. Very playful but protective over his family. Loves humans but hates vampire hunters. Fond of playing with long hair. Gives nicknames to people he likes. He's a picky eater. Actually cares for people. Incredibly unstable. Tends to swear when angry/excited.

**Relatives:** Twin (Kurosawa Akane), Unnamed Parents, Unnamed cousins, Unnamed three older brothers, Unnamed five older sisters, Other relatives (It's a large family)

**Canon Relations** _(Yuuki, Zero etc.):_ Kuran Kaname (Beloved senpai~~), Kuran Yuuki (Plaything), Aido Hanabusa (Rival),

**Relationship with other OC's** _(First and Last name)_ **and** _(Relationship):_ Kurosawa Akane-Twin, Di Laurents Asuna-(fiancée)

**Likes**: Messing with Akane, Cuddling with Akane while watching K-Dramas, junk food, sweets and candy, small animals, Kaname-senpai, his servants, butcher knives, spinach, mitarashi dango, Cross Yuki, blood, Harry Potter series.

**Dislikes:** People hurting his family, Kiriyuu Zero, Yagari, vampire hunters in general, savoury food, horses, cavities.

**Strengths**: Strong legs and large amount of stamina, good at maths and history, above average sword skills

**Weaknesses:** English, compliments, Kurosawa Akane, water (can't swim either)

**Power:** Typical pureblood power, uses a butcher knife.

**Favourite Quote: **"_I'll spoon your eyeballs out, you little fucker!" _–when fired up.

**Background:** Aoi and Akane were born into a strict Pureblood family. They were often outshined by their older siblings so decided to enrol in Cross Academy. Despite his innocent appearance, Aoi is quite a bloodthirsty bastard a unique individual. He likes to ruthlessly butcher his enemies after battle. Despite being a Pureblood he will not hesitate to get his hands dirty. He often writes letters to Kaname-senpai, to this day the content of those letters have not been revealed. The Kurosawa family lives in a very cold area so the twins prefer to wear heavy clothing and will often be seen with a scarf or gloves.

**Name** _(Last, First):_ Kurosawa Akane

**Race **_(Human, Vampire)_: Vampire

**Ranking** _(Level E, Aristocrat, Pureblood):_ Pureblood

**Age** _(Appearance, Real):_ 14, 17

**Gender:** Female

**Birthday:** 20/4

**Occupation:** Unknown

**Appearance**: Long dark red hair with two hair loops on each side of her head. Braid on the right side of her head. Gold eyes. Light, peachy skin. 152 cm. Looks as young as her twin.

**Personality Traits:** Tsundere, can become cold if the situation calls for it, seems very regal, a little spoilt, clingy, often feels the need to be protected, stutters when under pressure/angry/sad, sweet towards Kurosawa Aoi.

**Relatives:** Twin (Kurosawa Aoi), Unnamed Parents, Unnamed cousins, Unnamed three older brothers, Unnamed five older sisters, Other relatives (It's a large family)

**Canon** **Relations** _(Yuuki Zero etc.):_ Ruka-dono (beloved senpai), Rima-dono (beloved senpai).

**Relationship with other OC's** _(First and Last name)_ **and** _(Relationship):_ Kurosawa Akane-Twin, Di Laurents Asuna- Rival (In love?)

**Likes:** Aoi-nii, savoury food, Ruka-dono, Rima-dono, blood, puppies, English, playing Otome games on her PSP, the colour red, violence, J-Rock, cute clothes, humans

**Dislikes:** Blood tablets, the Council, humans, Headmaster Cross, cats, bloodlust, J-Pop and K-Pop, Di Laurents Asuna

**Strengths:** Swimming, English, flower arranging, fencing,

**Weaknesses:** Cooking (she can only cook instant noodles), housework, gets sick a lot.

**Power:** Typical pureblood power (not very good at it).

**Favourite Quote:** _"St-stay away from Aoi-nii!"_-to any girl that seems too close.

**Background**: Aoi and Akane were born into a strict Pureblood family. They were often outshined by their older siblings so decided to enrol in Cross Academy. Akane has always admired (nicer way of saying she's infatuated with him) her brother ever since they were young. He remains oblivious. She has a slight inferiority complex. She once helped make an otome game featuring the vampires from Cross Academy. At her fifth birthday party, Kuran Yuuki got her a box of chocolates. Unfortunately she found out she was allergic to said chocolates. To this day she has a grudge against the Kuran Princess.

**Vampire Knight Original Character Information **_**EndxOfxDarkness**_

**Name of OC's** _(Maximum Two):_ Avalyn Tsukiko

**Name** _(Last, First):_ Tsukiko, Avalyn

**Race** _(Human, Vampire)_: Vampire

**Ranking** _(Level E, Aristocrat, Pureblood): _Pureblood

**Age** _(Appearance, Real): _17, 20

**Gender:** Female

**Birthday**: November 16

**Occupation:** Part time Model since her mother forces her

**Appearance:** Waist long wavy chocolate brown hair with side swept bangs, Turquoise blue eyes, not as pale as the others, 177cm, slim with some curves.

**Personality** **Traits:** Charismatic, fun, caring, can be serious when needed, hates being bored, so she messes with people, when nervous plays with her hair, playful.

**Relatives:** Mother, Cara Tsukiko: Unnamed father

**Canon Relatives** _(Yuuki, Zero etc):_ Kaname (likes to mess around with him and has been trying to get him laugh for years), Yuki (weary of her but doesn't show it), Zero (tries to be his friend) Rima and Ruka (best friends and is usually always near them)

**Relationship with other OC's** _(First and Last name) _**and** _(Relationship):_ Aoi and Akane Kurosawa, She talks to them when they around and sees them as equals despite the age difference.

**Likes:** sweets, animals, reading, messing with Kaname, shopping, music, blood, English, listening to music

**Dislikes:** Spiders, snakes, being cold, blood tablets, being bored

**Strengths:** English, French, archery, good at history, persuading people without using her power, can hide her true emotions.

**Weaknesses:** homework, staying still and quiet around people

**Power:** Typical pureblood power

**Favourite Quote:** _"Let's do something fun today."-_all the time.

**Background:** Avalyn was born in a strict family and was never allowed to do anything fun like normal human children she sometimes saw. She always hated going to parties and would sometimes sneak out and play with the human children near her house. She never really got why vampires hate humans so much since she's usually curious about them. Her parents sent her to the Academy at her request since she was always complaining about how boring it was at home.

**Vampire Knight Original Character Information **_**TonightShallBeTheEnd**_

**Name of OC's** _(Maximum Two):_ Akiyoshi Honda

**Name** _(Last, First):_ Honda, Akiyoshi

**Race** _(Human, Vampire):_ Vampire

**Ranking **_(Level E, Aristocrat, Pureblood):_ Level B, "Nobles" or "Aristocrats"

**Age** _(Appearance, Real): _15, 22

**Gender:** Male

**Birthday:** 15/5

**Occupation:** Fashion Designer, Fashion Model, and a World known Singer/Songwriter, known for his flexible, mid-range, strong and emotive yet somewhat sultry voice, with a slight (but distinctive), breathy, almost raspy lilt. Though his voice is often described as being "cool" and ikemen, it is also very versatile – ranging from sounding "creepy" and rather unsettling. His songs are naturally skew towards high-paced, utempo, or rock songs, as ballads are an self-admitted weakness of his – despite the fact that his voice itself is also considered to have a fairly calming effect on listeners, he feels that slower songs tend to not suit his singing style.

**Appearance:** Like all Noble vampires, he possesses immense beauty; he is a very beautiful bishounen. He is slim with bewitching pale creamy, soft, porcelain skin and has spiky but tamed black shoulder length hair, with bangs that covers his eyes which are a breathtaking icy blue. He has several piercings, six on each ear plus a metal bar through each ear, and a tongue piercing. He has his nails (both hand and feet) paint in metallic olive. He has a slender body figure, with the height of 5 feet and 2 inches. Sometimes for studying he would wear moustache bows and hair clips to keep his hair out of his eyes, at those times he also wears glasses with clear lenses and black matte frames. He has an alluring androgynous face that dominated weak minds, which forced people on their knees in worship and pass their sanity into obsession. It is a beauty as cruel and cutting as cold steel, sadistically brutal in utter obliviousness. The young would stand stock-still at the sight of him through the window or the door, unable to pull their eyes away, practically licking at that face with their eyes, the way tongues worked at ice-cream, with that typically stupid, single-minded expression on their faces that went with concentrated licking. Older people though they knew enough to steer clear of temptation, they hid in the shadow and watch him from there, torn between a maddening mixture of want and fear. He has a rare smile, which very few see, with a quality of eternal world for an instant, and then concentrated on you with an irresistible prejudice in your favour. This smile understood you just as far as you wanted to be understood, believed in you as you would like to believe in yourself, and assured you that it had precisely the impression of you that, at your best, you hoped to convey. With his breathtaking icy blue eyes, he can give a sharp gaze that appears as if he is looking right through someone and at their true selves.

**Personality Traits:** He has a gentle and warm personality. He is a soft-spoken, polite and caring man who uses honorifics when addressing everyone. He rarely shows any signs of panic and distress. With his grace and kind manners, he lets others know quietly that while he may be soft, he is not to be taken lightly. Although he appears relatively calm most of the time, his anger would be the "scariest". However, it's hard for him to get that angry, as he is mostly able to only summon an "unpleasant" feeling. He'd rather keep to himself, and never has much to say, but will speak to you if you talk to him, he never starts the conversation.

**Relatives:** Father (Dead), Mother (alive, Ai Honda, World Famous Author)

**Canon Relations** _(Yuuki, Zero etc): _Rima (Close Friends), ad Shiki (Close Friends)

-Aido, you can't really call them friends or enemies; Akiyoshi dislikes how Aido often flirts with the Day Class girls and how careless about keeping the fact that he has a vampire secret. He is on guard with how he can be friendly and cheerful one moment, yet can be cruel and vindictive the next.

-Ichijo, you can't really call them friends or enemies, Akiyoshi is curious about Ichijo. How he is very un-vampire like with his cheerful, enthusiastic, and caring demeanour whether it be towards humans or vampires, How he has a constant smile and upbeat attitude, even in dark or painful situations and how sometimes makes it difficult to tell what he's really thinking or feeling.

**Relationship with other OC's** _(First and Last name) _**and **_(Relationship):_ He is not in a relationship

**Likes:** Animals, he tends to have a weakness for things that are soft and fluffy, playing video games, read manga, goes for walks, draws manga, rain, playing music (he can play piano, cello, violin and other instruments), singing alone reading and writing poetry.

**Dislikes:** Being mistaken as a woman at first sight because of his feminine beauty, loud noises, Daylight and cockroaches are one of the things that he hates most, to the extent where he could cry over them.

**Strengths:** Languages, Drawing, and Playing Music

**Weaknesses:** Ballads, People, Cute Things

**Power**: He has the ability to use animals as a familiar, to watch and listen (his most favourite to use is Konpaku, his pet hawk). Like all Aristocratic vampires, he possesses an accelerated healing factor and can erase memories if needed. When angered he shows that he can summon, create, and manipulate darkness/shadows and fear.

**Favourite Quote**: _"A frog in a well does not know the great sea."_-This means: People are satisfied to judfe things by their own narrow experience, never knowing of the wide world outside.

**Background:** It is a tradition in his family for the males to be raised as females as part of their training to being a man, so for the first 13 years of his life he was dress as a girl. He was known to be a beautiful young girl, he use to have his hair waist length and was tied into a large, wide, straight ponytail, with a pair of Sakura flowers and could be seen in a light-pink traditional kimono with patterns of pink flowers on his sleeves, underneath is kimono, he wore geta (a pair of Japanese shoes). As soon as he had turned 13 he cut off his hair to give himself a more masculine look, it didn't really help. He was raise to have intense dislike for the Purebloods, due to fear of their power over other vampires and Human, due to them being weak and them being Vampire Hunters. Even though he was raised to believe in that, it just made him curious about Purebloods and Humans. A few months before his 14th birthday his mother became ill and his father was killed in a conflict with a hunter. His mother is still alive but very ill.

**Vampire Knight Original Character Information **_**ReachtheMoon**_

**Name of OC's**: Damyan Markov

**Name **_(Last, First)_: Markov, Damyan

**Race** _(Human, Vampire)_: Vampire

**Ranking** _(Level E, Aristocrat, Pureblood)_: Aristocrat

**Age** _(Appearance, Real)_: 18, 1700

**Gender**: Male

**Birthday**: 16/9

**Occupation**: DJ

**Appearance: **Tall dude (193cm). Choppy dusty black hair. Light tan skin with green-hazel eyes. Wears mostly loose-ish clothes, likes to roll up sleeves. Has bulky headphones with everything he wears. Piercing over right eyebrow. Looks like a cool older brother type.

**Personality Traits: **Flirts with anything that moves, but is mad respectful of people's personal space and will back off if they say to. Gives everybody odd nicknames (Touya Rima- Tayota, Shiki Senri- Milkshakes, Ichijo Takuma- Itchy Kuma) Very happy/energetic guy overall.

**Relatives: **Parents (unnamed) – Moved elsewhere after divorce. Grandma- Minnea Markov (usually just calls her babushka minni)

**Canon Relations** _(Yuuki, Zero etc.)_: Akatsuki- they talk a lot; can be considered 'homeboys', Yuki Cross- he gives her candy a lot because he likes to think of her as a middle schooler, Aido- picks on him by using street slang so he won't understand and calls him 'squirt', Headmaster Cross- they're email buddies but don't know it, Zero- Doesn't care about him, Ichiru- Thinks he's a cutie.

**Relationship with other OC's** _(First and Last name)_ **and** _(Relationship):_ Open to interpretation.

**Likes:** Dancing, cooking, when people ask him for a piggyback ride, music, when people give him food/stuff in general, doting on people.

**Dislikes:** Reality TV, soda, rules he thinks are 'dumb', the Hunter Association & Vampire Council (he thinks they're up to no good, but is not disrespectful of most hunters themselves), overly formal attire (makes him feel stiff)

**Strengths:** Gymnastics, Math (loves calculus), Cooking, Music, Reading body language

**Weaknesses:** Feminine products make him feel uncomfortable. (ex. If someone said 'tampons' in the middle of a conversation, he'd take a deep breath and then leave), Writing, food, drawing (only capable of crude drawings)

**Power:** Wind (in the sense that he can manipulate it in his immediate space not all of it around him), Used best when wielding crescent tonfas.

**Favourite Quote:** _"Hey hey hey."_-when approaching a group of 2 or more people

**Background:** Parent's divorced when he was young and left him with his grandma. His grandma, (babushka minni he'll just say), raised him by herself lovingly so he harbours no ill will against his parents, but he'd rather not talk about the subject. He feels lonely most of the time because he understands that he was abandoned but tries to combat it by constantly talking to others. Enrolled in Cross Academy because he thought the headmaster's idea sounded cool.

**Additional Notes: **He'd probably be a fun comic relief character? Idk what to put here

**Vampire Knight Original Character Information **_**thecoldforest**_

**Name of OC's **(Maximum Two): Ryuu Kaneko

**Name **_(Last, First)_: Kaneko Ryuu

**Race** _(Human, Vampire)_: Vampire

**Ranking** _(Level E, Aristocrat, Pureblood)_: Aristocrat

**Age** _(Appearance, Real)_: 17, 1600

**Gender**: Male

**Birthday**: 21/3

**Occupation**: None.

**Appearance: **Longish brown hair that is usually just in his face; dark brown eyes; not too pale kin; 172cm.

**Personality Traits: **Generally seen as lazy as he naps during most classes, slightly kuudere with a weakness for sweets and the sad puppy face.

**Relatives: **Many un-named family members.

**Canon Relations** _(Yuuki, Zero etc.)_: Zero Kiriyuu (they tolerate each other); Yuuki Cross/Kuran (occasionally gives candy for no apparent reason); Shiki and Rima (shares pocky); Aidou (enjoys annoying him); Kaname (wary sort of respect)

**Relationship with other OC's** _(First and Last name)_ **and** _(Relationship):_ Whatever.

**Likes:** Sweets, snow, and sleeping.

**Dislikes:** being woken up, vegetables, paper (he can't go a day without a paper cut), heights

**Strengths:** Baking, cooking, knife throwing, and can draw quite well.

**Weaknesses:** Sweet things (bribing tools, muhahaha!), the sad puppy dog look (especially from Lolita type characters), books (there's a reason…I just don't know it yet)

**Power:** Can manipulate metal (ooh, he's a metal bender)

**Favourite Quote:** _"Mmm."_-He's not very talkative most of the time.

**Background:** Raised in the shadow of his younger siblings, Ryuu grew up in a relatively low ranking aristocrat family without much care for vampire politics but still respects the hierarchy. Spent most of his time in his room and only came to Cross Academy because he had nothing better to do.

**Additional Notes: **Eeh…just do what you want, I guess. Good luck.

**Vampire Knight Original Character Information **_**Rukia-Chappy**_

**Name of OC's** (Maximum Two): Misuzu Amamiya

**Name **_(Last, First)_: Amamiya Misuzu

**Race** _(Human, Vampire)_: Vampire

**Ranking** _(Level E, Aristocrat, Pureblood)_: Aristocrat

**Age** _(Appearance, Real)_: 16, 16

**Gender**: Female

**Birthday**: 12/23

**Occupation**: Guardian and Protector of Purebloods

**Appearance: **Silver coloured hair, short with two long strands on the side held by two bells with ribbons. Snow coloured skin and ocean blue eyes. She is as tall as Yuuki and well fit.

**Personality Traits: **Friendly, caring, overprotective of friends, jealousy when Hanabusa flirts and womanizes.

**Relatives: **Hitomi and Ryuua Amamiya, only child, other family members were killed by Rido Kuran. The reason why Misuzu is an only child, Hitomi had several miscariages before and after Misuzu was born. The Ichijo bloodline ended with one of Misuzu ancesotrs after marrying an Amamiya.

**Canon Relations** _(Yuuki, Zero etc.)_: Zero Kiriyu and Misuzu Amamiya are childhood friends. She grew up with Yuuki and Ruka, Takuma, and Rima, Senri, Kain, Hanabusa. Kaname (Pureblood who she protects along with Yuuki)

**Relationship with other OC's** _(First and Last name)_ **and** _(Relationship):_ Arrange marriage with Hanabusa if possible, any one you pick.

**Likes:** Cake and candy, Hanabusa.

**Dislikes:** Annoying fangirls.

**Strengths:** Martial arts and weaponary (samurai sword or sais)

**Weaknesses:** Candy and stuffed animals.

**Power:** Sense other vampires and she control thunder with her weapons.

**Favourite Quote:** _"Whatever."_-when annoyed.

**Background:** Her parents Hitomi (Ichihara- her mother's maiden name) was in an arranged marriage to Ryuua Amamiya, his clan and hers were in marriages for thousands of years. But the Ichihara would also marry with the Ichijo family too. Soon after marrying, Misuzu was born. At the age of 3 her parents and Hanabusa's parents arranged a marriage between them because Hitomi and Ryuua wanted to cut ties with the Ichijo. At age five, her parents taught the family secrets of sensing and her powers. Ryuua taught her martial arts and weapons, Hitomi teach how to sense and control her powers. Ryuua taught her how to sense and control her powers since Hitomi could control thunder. Then one night Misuzu was asleep, she jumped out of bed. She heard her parents fighting. Walking down the stairs, blood was everywhere. She saw her parents body mangle and cut up. She saw her parent's body mangle and cut up. She saw Rido Kuran, covered in her parents blood. Running away, Misuzu ran to the Kurans, Haruka led her in. Week pass her parents were buried. Misuzu was sent to live with future-in laws Aidous. Hanabusa and her got along. She still trained since she knew her parents families were Guardian and protectors of all Purebloods. Her parents were assigned to the Kurans. Hitomi and Ryuua knew about Yuuki. Misuzu continued her training with her parent's friends. The Kiriyuus. She knew the twins and played with them. Misuzu was heartbroken about Zero and Ichiru parents death. She also lost her second "parents" Juri and Haruka since she would visit them, who loved like another three lost contact after that. Now she goes to Cross Academy since The Kurans were there. She was reunited with Zero. Misuzu would visit Kaien Cross, she became friends with Yuuki after they met in school at the age of 7. She works along Seiran too. Misuzu is the Ichihara and Amamiya heir to both clans. Hanabusa fell in love with Misuzu along the way, when they were kids. Misuzu met the others through Vampire gatherings or when they came to visit the Aidou home.

**Vampire Knight Original Character Information **_**Rukia-chappy**_

**Name of OC's**: Raiden Minazuki

**Name **_(Last, First)_: Minazuki Raiden

**Race** _(Human, Vampire)_: Vampire

**Ranking** _(Level E, Aristocrat, Pureblood)_: Pureblood

**Age** _(Appearance, Real)_: 18, 18

**Gender**: Male

**Birthday**: 12/4

**Occupation**: DJ

**Appearance: **Spikey red hair and emerald green eyes. He has three earing piercing on his right ear. He has light tan skin and same height as Zero and very fit.

**Personality Traits: **Friendly, and is well respected with the night class, and often very scary or angry when annoyed.

**Relatives: **Ami and Kaito Minazuki (Age 3000) sisters: Kaiko and Komaki twins look like their, other (age 200) Grandparents: Megumi and Saito Minazuki (Age 5000), They are also related to the Kurans since their ancestor original Kaname married Misaki Minazuki. For a while Kaname stayed with them. The twins are married and have children. Husband and children remain unknown.

**Canon Relations** _(Yuuki, Zero etc.)_: Kaname Kuran (cousin and childhood friend) Yuuki Kuran (cousin and friend) Zero Kiriyuu (friend) Takuma Ichijo (friend) Hanabusa Aido and Akatsuki Kain (friends) Senri (cousin and friend) Rima (friend)

**Relationship with other OC's** _(First and Last name)_ **and** _(Relationship):_ (fiancées dead killed by the senate) Ruka Souen (Fiancée been going out for two years)

**Likes:** Cake, tea with it, Ruka, cookies.

**Dislikes:** Hates when boys look at Ruka, annoying things.

**Strengths:** School work, protecting his fellow classmates an fiancée. Martial arts.

**Weaknesses:** When Ruka gives a sad look and cake.

**Power:** Water, and other Pureblood powers, he had powers like his cousin Kaname.

**Favourite Quote:** _"Scoff." _and _"Idiots."_-when angry to annoyed.

**Background:** His family comes from a very honourable and noble background. They allied themselves with several nobles of the vampire race like Aidou's. His parents are brother and sister, and members of the Minazuki family. Recently they asked the Souen family for their daughter Ruka hand in marriage. Since Raiden's other fiancée died by the hands of the Senate. His other's family members also agreed to the marriage between the Souen family. The marriage between Raidan and Ruka keep both bloodlines alive.

**Vampire Knight Original Character Information **_**akiyama mio**_

**Name of OC's**: Haruka Di Laurents, Asuna Di Laurents

**Name **_(Last, First)_: Di Laurents Haruka

**Race** _(Human, Vampire)_: Vampire

**Ranking** _(Level E, Aristocrat, Pureblood)_: Pureblood

**Age** _(Appearance, Real)_: 17, 17

**Gender**: Male

**Birthday**: 4/12

**Occupation**: Unknown.

**Appearance: **Short black hair, 169cm, pale skin tone. Brown eyes.

**Personality Traits: **Friendly. So protective with people that he likes.

**Relatives: **Asuna Di Laurents (twin), Joseph Di Laurents (father), Haruna Di Laurents (Mother).

**Canon Relations** _(Yuuki, Zero etc.)_: Yuuki Kuran (childhood friends), Kaname Kuran (Friends), Ruka Souen (Friends).

**Relationship with other OC's** _(First and Last name)_ **and** _(Relationship):_ Asuna Di Laurents, his twin, Yuuki Kanowa (Fiancée)

**Likes:** Music, Yuuki Kanowa, Ruka Souen, books, blood.

**Dislikes:** Headmaster Cross, Kaito, Vampire Hunters, Humans, Winter.

**Strengths:** History, Math and English.

**Weaknesses:** Candy, Yuuki Kanowa.

**Power:** Typical pureblood power.

**Favourite Quote:** _"Smile because you can."_-to his sister when she is sad.

**Background:** The Di Laurents Family is an American and Japanese family. Haruka and Asuna return to Japan to be enrolled in Cross Academy. Before of this Haruka open a letter about he had a fiancée and he had to meet her.

**Additional Notes: **Btw, I know Asuna miyamoto and she talk about this fic. Good luck.

**Name **_(Last, First)_: Di Laurents Asuna

**Race** _(Human, Vampire)_: Vampire

**Ranking** _(Level E, Aristocrat, Pureblood)_: Pureblood

**Age** _(Appearance, Real)_: 17, 17

**Gender**: Female

**Birthday**: 4/12

**Occupation**: Model.

**Appearance: **Long straight black hair. 165 cm, brown eyes, pale skin tone.

**Personality Traits: **Tsundere. Doesn't likes talk about her. She is relative sad about the marriage of Hanabusa.

**Relatives: **Haruka Di Laurents (twin), Joseph Di Laurents (father), Haruna Di Laurents (Mother).

**Canon Relations** _(Yuuki, Zero etc.)_: Yuuki Kuran (close friends), Kaname Kuran (friends, she can call him Kaname without Sama), Rima Touya (works with her), Senri Shiki (childhood friends), Hanabusa Aido (Ex-fiancée)

**Relationship with other OC's** _(First and Last name)_ **and** _(Relationship):_ Haruka Di Laurents, Her twin, Aoi Kurosawa (fiancée).

**Likes:** Music, play with her hair, Hanabusa Aido, Aoi Kurosawa, shopping with friends, books, blood, old movies like Casablanca, dresses.

**Dislikes:** The council, rain, romantic songs.

**Strengths:** History, English and Korean.

**Weaknesses:** Housework, Hanabusa, Aoi, stay at the sunlight.

**Power:** Typical Pureblood Power. Uses a sword.

**Favourite Quote:** _"I'm okay."_-when someone asks her if she was crying.

**Background:** The Di Laurents Family is an American and Japanese family. Haruka and Asuna return to Japan to be enrolled in Cross Academy. Asuna is the fiancée of Aoi after she knows about the marriage of Hanabusa. After of this she is enrolled to Cross Academy.

**Vampire Knight Original Character Information **_**Effyscollywogs**_

**Name of OC's** _(Maximum Two): _Kanade Kuran

**Name** _(Last, First)_: Kuran Kanade

**Race **_(Human, Vampire):_ Vampire

**Ranking** _(Level E, Aristocrat, Pureblood):_ Pureblood

**Age** _(Appearance, Real):_ 16, 20

**Gender:** Female

**Birthday:** 30/3

**Occupation:** Famous Supermodel/Artist

**Appearance:** Kanade is a slim, ethereal, extremely beautiful girl (5'6.5"), with a pale, smooth complexion, high, sharp cheekbones, an adorable button nose, long, flowing silver hair and wild, jagged bangs, and a toned, strong, firm yet feminine body. She has doe-like, unearthly, tawny golden eyes with flecks of bright silver in her irises like tiny stars, as if they contained a universe in her gaze, and beautiful, delicate, pronounced, facial features. Her eyes are described as like "starlight". She has a similar resemblance to the typical Kuran females (Juuri and Yuuki), and is known to be one of the prettiest and the most powerful vampire that has ever lived.

**Personality Traits:** Kanade is a mystery even to herself.

There is something inside Kanade that feels broken. Yet she can see people clearly. She can see people's weaknesses, strengths, emotions, feelings and also can get into people's heads better than most. Not to mention her problem solving skills. She sees people, because she is a watcher and is so detached.

Kanade spends most of the time acting the part of detached beautiful wizard. Fixing problems and seeing people. Her detachment though seems partly due to an extreme fear of intimacy. She does not like to get close to people. She is capable of love, but the feelings of love scare her.

Kanade is a thrill seeker. She loves the chase, she loves games, she loves talking in riddles, and loves to party. She is also somewhat promiscuous. This is the only way in which Kanade can successfully relate to people in the world. Emotions she does not understand as evident by her art topic for school. Though she may able to observe and analyse emotions she definitely does not know how to handle them, because they offer her no sense of control or comfort.

Kanade is always in control of the situation even if she is not talking. She is in control. Until she starts to get attached or fall in love then she starts losing that control in an epic fashion. She wants to see everyone happy, but doesn't know how to achieve happiness for herself. She's reserved and extroverted in the same instance. She likes to manipulate things and watch as the situation changes. She is the puppet master and has the nuanced to pluck the strings if it interests her to do so. Sometimes she sees an opportunity to have some fun and to pluck a few strings.

Kanade is a complex girl who comes across as controlled and confident. The mysterious girl who knows everyone's deepest darkest secrets and can manipulate a situation is vulnerable when exposed to love. She plays games and parties hard, because it is the only way for her to feel close to anything you could possibly call pleasure or happiness. Kanade is more fragile than she'd ever let on, her fear of exposing her true self makes her very reckless at times. She holds herself to stricter standards than she holds anyone else. An attitude of extreme apathy, that "Kanade Smile", a knack for saying so much without saying anything at all.

Kanade prefers to appear as a sweet, polite, feminine and calm girl. This masks her darker side that is of a ruthless, cold and calculating psychopath who has little if any problem in using others for her ends, that is her sole survival. She will resort to cruel and mostly violent methods that most of the time end in bloody deaths, effectively making her a Yandere. Her brutal personality is a result of circumstances surrounding her life, mostly the abuse she endured and the training from the Senate to become an unbeatable assassin.

She does not appear to be less than a typical vampire being in physical form, but this is contrasted by her lack of detectable emotion. It is practically impossible to understand what she is thinking due to her rarely showing any outward emotion. Also, she seems to have a large amount of endurance to pain, as she has been shot several times by the Bloody Rose without showing any reaction or indication of suffering.

**Relatives:** Mother – Shizuka Hio, Father – Rido Kuran, Half-brother – Senri Shiki, Cousins – Yuuki and Kaname Kuran, Fiancé – Kaname Kuran.

**Canon Relations** _(Yuuki, Zero etc.)_: Yuuki – She tolerates her. Zero – The hunter blames Kanade for his family deaths as she is the daughter of Shizuka, she doesn't mind him and thinks he's cute. Takuma – Kanade likes sharing mangas and drinking tea with him. Senri – He treats her like as an elder brother which initially disturbed her slightly. Rima – She is friendly and kind to the Aristocrat. Hanabusa – Annoys her. Ruka – The Pureblood doesn't really care about her.

**Relationship with other OC's** _(First and Last name)_ **and** _(Relationship)_: She doesn't trust any of them and wouldn't hesitate in killing them instantly.

**Likes**: Lemon bread, chess, travelling, Zero Kiryu, pandas, shopping, children, music, manga/anime, sport, snow, dancing, partying, star gazing, creating art and the ocean.

**Dislikes**: Things that smell generally, fangirl screaming, being forced into things, cooking, ignorance, injustice, junk food, her arranged marriage.

**Strengths**: Killing and fighting, manipulation, seduction, swimming, possesses a killer wardrobe, languages, art, reading people, intelligence.

**Weaknesses**: Anything that involves lemon bread.

**Power**: Like any other Pureblood, Kanade has limitless powers which are more powerful than any other vampire due to the angelic blood in her body.

**Favourite Quote**:

_"Why bother caring about people?"_

_"Anger. Jealously. Bitterness. Tiredness. Hope. Lust. Love. It's everywhere." _

To Shizuka: _"You'll never know me."_

Adressing Kain on the topic of Ruka, _"You're the doormat, then?"_

_"Love? Love, love, love. What is it good for? Absolutely nothing."_

_"You can take anything if you want it enough." _

_"Sometimes, I think I was born backwards. You know, come out my mum the wrong way. I hear words go pass me backwards. The people I should love, I hate. And the people I hate…"_

_"Why don't you just imagine it never happened?"_ to Zero Kiryu, talking about Shizuka's attack.

_"I look at lots of people…Doesn't mean I want to get to know them." _

**Background:** Kanade is the only child of Shizuka Hio and Rido Kuran. As a baby, she repulsed her mother despite Shizuka's attempts to love Kanade on account of what her father had experimented on her while in the womb (and later outside the womb), dosing her with the blood of an Angel. As a result of the experiment, Kanade became faster, stronger, more powerful and more lethal than any other living vampire. She was ruthlessly trained to become an undefeatable, ice-cold, skilled assassin by the Vampire Association. The Senate organized an arranged marriage between Kaname and herself, in order for her to get closer to him and ultimately kill him. In reality, she is just another one of Rido's pawns who is just a little girl crying for love.

**Vampire Knight Original Character Information **_**TakumaIchijoLuver**_

**Name of OC's** _(Maximum Two)_: Nikki Luna and Miguel Della Rosa

**Name**: Luna, Nikki

**Race**: Vampire

**Ranking**: Ariostocrat

**Age**: 15,15

**Gender**: Female

**Birthday**: 11/11 (November 11)

**Occupation**: Doesn't have one

**Appearance**: Messy waist-length black hair with purple highlights and deep Purple eyes.5 foot big glasses. On the pale side. Nikki mostly wears headbands because her bangs stop at her upper lip.

**Personality Traits**: Is really random and crazy at oblivious to things (mainly oblivious to perverted and dirty jokes). Is mainly bubbly and happy and laughs alot. Laughs at herself. Says really stupid and obvious things that makes people call her a derp. Doesn't care if your a Pureblood or a higher rank than her. n be girly and n also be n be full easily so she gives the remainder of her food to her best to slap or poke Reckless.A bit Eater. Is a bit obnoxius at times.

**Relatives**: Unnamed younger cousins or relatives.

**Canon Relations**: Takuma Ichijo (has a crush on him and is his friend), Zero Kiryu (loves to mess with him), Ruka Souen (don't like each other very much)

**Relationship with other OC's**: Miguel Della Rosa-Best Friend

**Likes**: Reading, Writing Stories, Dancing, Pop Hip-Hop R&B music, Basically any music she can dance to, Takuma Ichijo, Tutu-like Skirts, the color Purple, English, Hula-Hooping, Her stuffed monkey Cocoa, Anime, Manga, Teasing Miguel,Monkeys, Anything horror-based, Sucking on Sour Candy,Video Games, Pulling Pranks on people,Sparkly things,Pineapples,Mangos

**Dislikes**: Dogs and puppies(scares her),Math, Gym,When Miguel teases her, That Miguel is now taller than her, Mean people,Make-up(will run away if people try to put some on her),High heels(Cant walk in them AT ALL), When people talk about health stuff (ex changes that goes on in your body or talks about bras or pads or tampons etc. She either screams, plugs fingers into ears and says lalalala cant hear you shut up now or just have a disgusted look on her face),When people hurt her friends,Corn, Watermelon,

**Strengths**: Dancing, Gymnastics, English, Writing Stories, Baton Twirling

**Weaknesses**: Can be shy at and puppies scare her, Math and Gym, People talking about changes that go on in your body and feminine products despite being a girl, Stutters when saying words sometimes, Public-speaking,Is negative about herself

**Power**: Can create purple energy balls and fires them at people(size varies). Wields a scythe.

**Favourite Quote**: "PEOPLE IN THE HOUSE, SAY HEY HO. SAY HEY HO!"

**Background**: Nikki comes from a family of 4. Her family loves to make fun of each other for fun. She has a younger brother with mild asthma. She and her brother fight occasionly. She enrolled in Cross Academy with Miguel because she wanted to go to Japan, have an adventure, get away from her family, make sure Miguel won't get himself hurt or get hurt and have fun in Japan.

**Additional Notes**: Greets a crowd saying hey yall, loves wearing tutu-like skirts

**Name**: Della Rosa, Miguel

**Race**: Vampire

**Ranking**: Aristocrat

**Age**: 15,15

**Gender**: Male

**Birthday**: 2/10 (October 2)

**Occupation**: Doesn't have one

**Appearance**: Shoulder-length black hair with green and lavender eyes with a hint of hazel in them. 5 foot the pale a little bit like a girl.

**Personality Traits**: Swears alot. Is a bit perverted and dirty minded. Will beat anyone up if they hurt his friends. Loves to eat. Eats alot but doesn't gain any weight. Eats his best friend's food when she doesn't want it. Can't control his blood lust. Usually drinks blood from Nikki. Loves to creep people out(escepcially Nikki) Hates when people scare him. Is addicted to Coca-Cola. to draw and is a good artist. He can get reallly hyper.A bit distracted by shiny n be girly at times.K-Pop fan.

**Relatives**:Unnamed parents,Unnamed older brother,Unnamed younger brother. Unnamed Cousins and other relatives

**Canon Relations**: Kain Akatsuki(secretly has a crush on him that only his best friend knows), Aido Hanabusa(Rivals to each other)

**Relationship with other OC's**: Nikki Luna-Best Friend

**Likes**: K-Pop, Anime, Manga, Food, Dogs, Reading Nikki's stories, Teasing Nikki, Playing video games, Akatsuki Kain, Reading, Art, Sash-like skirts, the color Green, History, Karoake, Being taller than Nikki,Singing,Sour Mangos,Reading,Pasta,Beating Hanabusa Aido up,Shiny things,Dragons, Dogs and puppies.

**Dislikes**: Anything horror based, People hurting his friends, Clowns, When Nikki teases him, People scaring him, Corn, Blood tablets,When Nikki is negative about herself, When people diss K-Pop

**Strengths**: History, Archery, Art, Can speak Korean,English, and Japanese, Making people laugh,Singing

**Weaknesses**: Is easily frightened,Math, Gym and Science,Motion sickness, Food, Coca-Cola

**Power**: Can control plants,wields two swords

**Favorite Quote**: "TACOS!"

**Background**: Miguel comes from a family of 5 thats loving and caring. He is the middle child. He has 2 other brothers one older and one younger. He enrolled into Cross Academy with Nikki because he wanted to live Japan, have an adventure, and to make sure Nikki isn't too reckless and that she's safe and that nobody hurts her.

_**Let's have a little teaser~**_

"You have to reconsider this!"

Yuki cringed as Zero continued to shout at the poor headmaster. Personally, she thought it was a good idea to introduce new vampires into the academy. Unfortunately, Zero thought otherwise. Headmaster looked up, a grave look in his eyes. Yuki looked at the large crack forming on the desk.

"I'm sorry Zero. But I no longer have any authority over this matter," Kaien muttered, his voice almost inaudible.

"No more authority my ass! You're the headmaster!" Veins started to throb in the silver haired vampire hunter's forehead. Kaien sighed exasperatedly and placed his head in his hands.

"_Gomen Zero-kun~ But I really can't do anything_~"

Later that day a sign was placed on the headmaster's door saying _Headmaster Cross out of order._

_Yeah, that explained almost nothing._


End file.
